Oneshot: Dots
by Flying By Wire
Summary: Based on A Dab of Frost and A Cup of Stars You ever play the game Dots? It's just a minute of colored dots, matching and music- truly adorable. But also truly addictive. When jack finds Taylor's phone and starts playing said game, will he get addicted too? Let's hope not! Mainly JackxOC, but that's not the main point here.


**Alright, so thanks to** _fairybabe202 _**I'm officially on a roll with oneshots for this series. I love it! Thanks buddy!**

**So, has anyone ever played the game Dots? It's an actual app for the iPhone/iPad/stuff like that. My friend has it on her Samsung phone too. It's so cute and colorful.**

**BUT DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME. It's seriously addictive as hell! You hear me? DON'T. DO THIS. THINK ABOUT THE CHILDREN. I CAN'T EVEN.**

**So yeah. This is based on the game Dots. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Oneshot: ROtG: A Dab of Frost/ A Cup of Stars**

**Dots**

"Tay?"

My voice seems to shake Taylor out of her thoughts. She looked up at me from where she lay on my chest, my arm around her shifting slightly as she did.

"Yeah?" Her blonde hair hid her right eye from my view, the visible one looking at me curiously.

"Do you remember that one game we played on your phone a while back? When you were still human, I mean. What was it called again?" I asked, looking into the distance in thought.

Though my focus didn't keep me from seeing the narrowing of her eyes and the curve of the frown on her face.

* * *

Click. Click. Click.

"Damn…"

Click. Click.

"Jack, what're you doing?"

I let out a yelp of surprise and dropped the object I'd been holding and I turned to the source of the voice.

"Tay! For Moon's sake, you scared the hell outta me!" I groaned and Taylor laughed. She had just woken up, so she was still wrapped up comfortably in the blanket, her hair only slightly disheveled with a still-hazy look in her eyes.

She scooted over and propped herself up on her elbows beside my leg. "Sorry. Now… What're you doing?" She asked again, looking up at me with wide, curious eyes. I blinked.

"Oh! Right," I picked up what I'd dropped earlier- a small, thin rectangular-shaped object. It was white in some spots with a smaller, black rectangle on the surface, the bottom of it had a fabric feel to it and was different shades of blue. "I was just trying to figure out this thing you had lying around. What is it?"

She nodded and took the object from my hand. "It's my phone. Haven't you ever seen people with them before? They're everywhere." She looked at me in question.

"Uhh…," I trailed off in thought. I think I had seen people with similar things; is that what they kept looking at when they'd walk into a pole or something? I chuckled at the thought and Taylor rose a brow at me in confusion. "I think I remember seeing them, but I never figured out what they were. What does it do?"

Taylor chose that moment to sit up and stretch her tired arms, letting out a satisfied sigh and she let her arms fall to her sides again, picking up her phone again.

"You can keep in touch with people. Texting, calling, emailing- all sorts of ways. And with this kind of phone I can do other stuff too." She added with a small smile and I blinked, leaning closer to her to get a better look at the device as she pressed a small button under the black rectangle, making it brighten significantly. There was a picture above a small flashing bar; two small mice, a blue one holding a paintbrush over a heart with a pink one watching curiously as a heart floated over the red shape. I smiled slightly at the pure sappiness of the art.

When she slid her finger across the bar, the mice were gone, replaced by probably a dozen small squares. Each square was a different picture- one a camera lens, a tv, a compass, a flower, several animal squares, and a blue hedgehog. It seemed like there were others but I couldn't see them.

"What's all that stuff?" I reach a hand over her shoulder to point at one of the squares- the camera lens- and suddenly the whole screen changes into what almost seemed like a window, seeing as we could now see past the phone and to the tangled mass of blankets on Taylor's lap. "What the-?" I flinch back slightly, Taylor just rested her hand on my wrist and giggled slightly.

"It's okay. You just clicked on the camera." She presses an icon on the screen that I can't see and suddenly the screen changes. Now it's more like a mirror, I could see a light tint of red in Taylor's cheeks, unable to mask her grin.

I narrowed my eyes at the screen, catching my own movements as well as Taylor's laughter. "What is this magic mirror bullshit?"

"Calm down Jack, it's not like it's going to bite you. Here, smile!" She only gives me a few moments to obey as she raises the phone in the air and clicks a small camera icon, then there's the sound of a snapping and I know she's taken a picture.

"Lemme see this thing." I snatched the phone from her hands, waving off her protests and squirming with a laugh here and a playful jab there as I played around with the many tiny squares.

"Jack! Careful! You could break it!" She whined and I scoffed.

"Come on! I'm always careful!" One square let me slide a cube through a maze of other cubes with catchy music, though it stopped as soon as I realized I didn't know how to steer the stupid thing, I decided to try another one.

Another game let me slice fruit everywhere. One let me tickle a puppy until it made a funny face. Another one had me steer a yellow ball being chased by several weird squid-ghost things and another started playing music from random stations. Another one let me play something called Sonic Spinball, resulting in that blue hedgehog I saw before getting smacked by small levers.

I paused at the last one, letting Taylor look over my shoulder this time. There were four different colored dots and when I clicked on it, it let out a light, pleasant yet simple tune. I glanced at her.

"What's this one?" I show the screen to her and she immediately snatches the phone away from me, sticking out her tongue as she did so.

"_This one _is called Dots. It's pretty simple, but once you start it," She lets out a breathless sound and I smirk. "You seriously can't stop. It's way too fun."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Too fun? You realize who you're talking to, right?" I asked teasingly and she made a "pfft" noise.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You wanna try it that bad?" I nodded. "Then at least let me show you how it's played before you lose your shit over the colors and adorable music." I mostly tuned out, watching her play the game. Though I did manage to catch the main point.

Match colors of two or more. You want squares. Timed for about a minute. Then, game over.

"Here." Taylor smiled as she handed me the phone and I took it, a small smirk on my face as I tapped "Play".

"Sweet!" I grinned when I managed to make a square right away. I looked over at Taylor who was looking over my shoulder. "You know I'm gonna totally wipe your score off the board, right?"

She just rolled her eyes. "Oh. I'm sure you will. This game is, like, annoyingly hard, after all. If there's any score-wiping, it'll be when I get rid of this stupid game." She smirked and my eyes widened in mock shock.

"Is that so? Well we'll see about that!" I blinked when I heard a little musical tone and I looked at the screen again. It was already at the scores again. "What?! I already got a game over?!"

Taylor laughed and stood from the bed. "Don't forget it's timed for only a minute or so, Jack," She paused to pull her dark hair into a long ponytail. "Maybe next time you shouldn't stray to me. Hm?" She said teasingly and walked into her closet.

I smirked. "Aw, but that's the best part, Tay." Her head peeks around the door to glare at me, but there's still a hint of red to her cheeks, making me smirk even wider.

While she got changed I started a new game. This time it was much easier. Red square. Yellow line of five. Blue rectangle. But then I couldn't find anything else useful enough and I ran out of time again. I groaned.

"You done yet, Jack?" I heard Taylor ask me, I could practically feel the smug look on her face as she spoke. I scoffed.

"Ha! No way! I'm just getting started." She sighed at my answer.

"Alright, fine. Just come downstairs when you're done, okay?" Red square. Green line of four. "I'll make hot chocolate again… Just so you know." She shut the door.

I nodded. Purple rectangle. Red line of six.

* * *

Bigger blue square. Yellow rectangle. Purple line of four.

"Jack?" It was dark all around me now and Taylor sounded tired. Blue line of six.

"Yeah Tay?" I ask. Red square. Bigger green rectangle. Time out. Play again.

"Why're you still playing that stupid game?" The bed shifts. "Your eyes must be killing you right about now. Put the phone down, alright? Let's just go to bed." She puts a hand on my forearm. Red line of five. She pulls away.

"I'll go to bed in a minute. Just one more game." I heard myself say. A growl. Blue rectangle. Bigger green square. Red line of three.

"Jack, stop. It's just a stupid game. I mean- and how the hell is my phone not even dead yet?!" She asks in disbelief. She tugs at my arm. "Come on! I warned you about the fucking dots! Now just turn the damn thing off!"

"Nope." I popped my mouth. Taylor went silent.

"Is that so?" There's a tone in her voice that almost worries me. Red square. Blue line of-

Broken phone against the wall.

"What the-" My eyes widened in shock, they really did hurt after all. But that was the last thing on my mind. Taylor had just yanked the phone out of my hands and threw it at the wall as hard as she could. "Tay, isn't that a bit excessive?! I mean- that was _your _phone! Don't those things cost a lot or something?"

Despite my panic she looked triumphant. "Yeah. But it was an old phone, plus it's like I even bother to use it anymore- what with hanging out with you all the time. And besides, just deleting the game wouldn't do much, you'd have only found a way to get it back, if I know you well enough." She said simply.

"Well I-I… Uh, I-I mean-" She smirked at me. "Aw come on, Tay! You're crazy!"

"Maybe," She said. "But you love that anyway." She stuck out her tongue at my no doubt flustered expression.

"Tay!"

* * *

"What _about _that game?" Taylor asked, her brow raised at me in slight irritation.

"Hm…," I trail off in thought and I grin. "I kinda wanna play it again."

She picks herself up, removing herself from my chest and I blink at her in confusion.

"If you somehow find a way to play that moon-forsaken game again, so help I _will_ divorce you, Jack Frost." My eyes widened considerably and I let out a sound of shock.

"What?!" I pause, then laugh uncertainly. "I get it, just a joke, right? Yeah, of course!" I said. The serious expression on her face doesn't change.

"No joke. I will straight-up leave and own you with stars to the face. Like a 'You just got Sarge'd' moment. Swear on the moon." She said and I gulped. She's shown me those moments before. That Sarge guy is scary…

"Okay. No Dots," She narrowed her eyes at me and I sighed. "I swear on the moon too."

She smirked. "Great! 'Cause…" She walks over to a cheap, plastic table- when did that even get here?- and she flips it.

"FUCK THAT GAME!"

* * *

**I do believe it's time for some memes? Yes? YES.**

**You just got Sarge'd! DEAL WITH IT. That's from Red vs Blue by the way. I don't think I'll ever stop with the RvB references in this series...I love its stupidity too much.**

**So yeah, more oneshots on the way- how'd you like this one? Good? Bad? Sad? Funny? Sarge-a-rific?**

**...I'll stop now**

**REVIEW BEFORE FAVING PLEASE**

**bye for now**


End file.
